


Kayak disasters (bullet fic)

by idkwatoputhere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (but not really lol), Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kayaking, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Tags Are Hard, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, ahhhh, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkwatoputhere/pseuds/idkwatoputhere
Summary: this is a bullet fic of a fanfiction idea that refused to leave my brain, it makes no sense but its finethe sides go kayaking, and everything goes south from there
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Kayak disasters (bullet fic)

**Author's Note:**

> this is how i plan my fics guys, this is what all of my plans look like, this is sad

College sides going on a 2 day kayaking trip.

moceit , prinxiesleep(?) intrulogical, established moceit prinsleep(?)

(roman and remy and remus most experienced kayaker, then janus and logan and  
patton, then virgil)

Starts sow, talking laughing, having fun

Oh god, it all went wrong

Roman accidentally flips virgil

Virgil hits his head

They are supposed to go one way because the other way has a waterfall

Virgil gets pulled to the waterfall way by a current

Everyone freaks out (especially remy + roman lol)

Virgil freaks out, least experienced kayaker

Virgil goes over the waterfall (rip)

He survives! (yay)

The others dont know that tho

Hope he's alive, but don't keep their hopes up too high

They are very sad, depressed remy + roman

Virgil wrecked his boat, he is now walking, but he like also broke his ankle tho

Ouchie

He's trying to figure out how to get back up to the others

The others are trying to figure out if they can save him… or what's left of him lol

Cut to virgil, looking up a rock wall and just… fuck this shit im out

Cut back to the others, calmly floating down the river, but like also crying and trying to map out how to get to virgil

Cut over to virgil, running through the woods trying to find his way back up to the boys

Night falls

The boys still don't know how to get to virgil, but get out of the river for the night

Virgil keeps moving, but he goes way past the boys before he makes it back up to their  
level and walks for a bit and then falls asleep

The boys set off again, still trying to find a way to get to virgil

They boat for a few hours, and then stop to eat

Virgil has woken up at this point and is continuing to walk, albeit in a lot of pain and trying to make his way back to the river

Virgil eventually stumbles near the river before collapsing

Remy notices him from across the river

Gets in his kayak and goes across the river to collect his possible future bf

It is at this point that they notice that they missed the take out point, passing it a few hours before, being too distracted and also on the wrong side of the river with no boat

Collective “fuck”

They realize that the next take out point is like another 2-3 days away, as there is no town for another bunch of miles

Well shit

They have an injured man with no boat

Luckily virgil is paranoid as fuck and made them pack enough food for like a week, so they have food, but virgil is injured with no boat

Remy and roman volunteer to switch him from their boats every day so that they only have to row 2 people for 1 day at a time

Everyone seems ok with this, other than virgil who doesn't have a choice because he is unconscious

The boys decide to get back to moving so they can get virgil medical attention as soon as possible

Haha virgil is shivering

Remy gives him a jacket blanket(awww)

(luckily they are on a very calm stretch of the river, no rapids until after the next take out)

They boat talking calmly amongst each other

Virgil wakes up like “WTF is going on”

Remy be like “babe chill, we found you and are on our way to the next take out point, you need to calm down, we missed the one we were going to use, so it's going to be a few more days than expected. Luckily you made us pack way too much food, right?”

Virgil is still a bit freaked out, mad at himself, and apologising constantly for messing up and making them take him in their boat n shit

Remy is like “babe chill”

Everyone else is like “dude chill”

Virgil is not chill and he is sad and in pain and oh, guess what, PERIOD is like boom and slaps him in the face

Virgil packed tampons just in case, woah, what a relief

Holy shit i could add this earlier, but virgil only came so he could work on a photography assignment rip poor babey could not have expected this

Virgil is a sad boi and that makes remy and roman sad, and now they are all sad together

Remy holding virgil to his chest as they drift gently down the river, yes  
Night falls again

Mm sleepy cuddle piles

Mm fireside stories yess

Sleep

Next day, virgil with roman

Going down the river talking

Not very eventful

Virgil is in pain

Sorry babey

Roman is sad and want to help but doesnt know how to help

Huggies

Remy is totes jealous lol

Jkjk joke jealousy

Remy and roman are totally planning on asking virgil out that night btw

More river floating

Mm

Night falls again (very uninteresting day)

More cuddles

Mm remy and roman are getting ready to ask virgil out

Virgil is chilling with patton and janus, who are practically his dads, and being sad about being hurt and being a burden and lets his _little_ crush on the dramatic bitches slip

Janus and patton been knew

Keep him distracted

Ohmygoodness they ask him out

He is confused and sad

They are sad

They snuggle anyways while he processes

He eventually agrees

In a sleepy haze, he pecks both dramatic bitches  
They gay panic while he falls asleep

_Insert dad friends squealing quietly_ -p _and giving each other knowing looks_ -j

*remus kisses logan and the kind mo if ya know what i mean*

Morning!

Mm virgil with remy

Float for a few hours and then they get to a place where they should be able to get help for virgil

Mm hospital trip

Mm sad gay bois again

Mm they are very gay

They go home eventually

Virgil gets an A on the assignment because by some miracle his camera isnt destroyed

Maybe a date

Idk lol

Mmm the end?

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was never going to become a real fic lol, but it was fun to plan


End file.
